Echo
by XxxLEVITYxxX
Summary: When Reid is approached by a strange girl, his life slowly spins out of control. He stumbles upon the mysterious yet inviting world of vampires. Will he survive? Vampire!Reid. Please R&R. NOT A ROMANCE, just wanted to make that clear
1. The Stalker

**A/N**

**I don't own Criminal Minds nor the characters. All mistakes are my own. **

* * *

><p>The girl pulled out her digital camera and snapped a few quick pictures at the thin, tall man walking out of the coffee shop. She knew that man to be Dr. Spencer Reid. Next to him was a rather built black man. She assumed his name to be Agent Derek Morgan. The darker man was laughing at something Dr. Reid had said. Dr. Reid just stared at him with a confused, somewhat adorable face.<p>

The girl snapped a couple more pictures before stuffing her camera into her black backpack. She quickly stood up from her hiding spot behind a large oak tree and dusted off her dark jeans.

_Now or never, _she thought to herself as she began walking in the direction of the two men.


	2. Atlanta

**A/N**

**Whoo! New story :D This is my crack at a vampire!Reid story. It might turn out lame or it might break through and be so awesome the world stops turning. I have no clue. This is my first attempt at something supernatural. Hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing. All mistakes are my own. **

* * *

><p>"I'm serious!" Reid exclaimed, "That girl looked like she was trying to rape you with her eyes!"<p>

Morgan laughed and clapped Reid on the back, "She was 'checking me out', not trying to rape me."

Reid stared at him and shook his head. He would never understand the way women approach men; it was all confusing to him. It was Sunday, and Reid and Morgan both had the day off; unless JJ called them in with a case.

Reid had planned to spend the day curled up on the couch with a good book and a cup of coffee. But Morgan had other ideas. Morgan had made it his 'New Year's Resolution' to find Reid a girlfriend, but with their hectic jobs, Morgan hasn't had the chance to look.

After much protest, Morgan had managed to get Reid out of his apartment. Morgan decided that the best place to start is the coffee shop. After half an hour of countless women drooling over Morgan, they decided to move onto a new location.

"I say we check out the park," Morgan began, "It's Sunday and all 'em pretty ladies are gonna be out."

Reid sighed, "This is really dumb. I don't _want _a girlfriend so you really don't need to be doing this."

Morgan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud, "Dr. Reid!"

The two men turned around to see a young women running towards them. She was around 5'6" with light blonde, almost white, hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her clothes consisted of dark washed jeans, a black hoodie, black converse, and a black backpack. She had a rather pretty face with a pale complexion and a splash of freckles across her nose. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Reid asked when the cute blonde reached them.

The girl gave a side smile, causing dimples to appear on her cheek, "No. But you will."

That statement caused alarm bells to go off in both the men's heads.

Reid cleared his throat awkwardly, "Okay. Err, how do you know my name?"

The girl gave a short laugh and brushed aside her white blonde bangs with her thumb, "I know _all _about you, Dr. Reid."

Reid glanced over at Morgan, who looked just as confused as he did. Reid stood there, gawking stupidly at the girl. The girl only beamed at him and looked to be holding in a laugh.

"Well, Dr. Reid," the girl finally said, "I just came here with a warning."

"A warning?" Morgan questioned. He had unconsciously moved slightly in front of Reid in a protective gesture. He wasn't sure who this mysterious girl was, but she was defiantly going on Morgan list of "watch out's"

The girl eyed Morgan a moment before turning to Reid, her smile completely gone.

"Stay away from Atlanta, it will be the end of you," the girl told him in a very serious voice. Reid felt his eyes widen.

"W-what do you mean?" Reid asked her in a shaky voice. The girl's smile was back on her face and she brought her finger to her lips.

"Mm mm mm," she murmured and shook her head. With that, she turned on the heel of her converse and ran.

"Hey! Wait!" Reid yelled out as he watched her speed through the swarm of people making their Sunday commute.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked. Reid only stared at the spot that the girl had disappeared from and shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said in a quiet voice. The air was suddenly filled with the sound of Morgan's phone ringing. Morgan pulled his phone out of his pocket, glanced at the caller ID, and grimaced.

"JJ?" Reid guessed without moving his gaze from the side walk and Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, JJ?" Morgan answered his phone and paused as JJ spoke.

"Yeah, Reid's with me," Morgan said after the pause, "We'll be right in."

Morgan sighed and closed his eyes.

"How bad?" Reid asked.

"Three dead with no leads," Morgan answered. Reid closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Reid walked in the BAU together exactly 48 minutes since the strange encounter with the girl. They had spent the entire car ride over arguing about the girl. Morgan believed that Reid should be given special protection but Reid said that he was overreacting.<p>

"Hey guys," JJ greeted them when she saw them.

"Hey, JJ," Morgan greeted her quickly; "Do you know where Hotch is?"

"Um, I think he's in his office. Why?" JJ said, confusion laced within her voice.

"C'mon, Reid," Morgan said, completely ignoring JJ's question, and began walking up to Hotch's office.

"Morgan," Reid groaned in annoyance as he walked quickly to keep up with Morgan's long strides, "You don't need to tell Hotch."

"Yes I do, Reid," Morgan insisted, "What if she's a threat? I'm _not _gonna sit back when you have some weird stalker after you."

Reid sighed. There was no point in arguing with Morgan. Morgan stopped in front Hotch's door and knocked briefly before walking inside. Hotch looked up from the file he was reading and eyed Morgan and Reid.

"Yes?" Hotch asked.

"Today, some girl came up to Reid and she said she 'knew all about him'" Morgan began and Hotch's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"What else did she say?" Hotch asked as he stood up from his desk.

"Nothing," Reid cut in quickly. Hotch ignored him and kept his attention on Morgan.

"She told Reid to stay away from Atlanta and something about it being the end of him," Morgan said.

Hotch was quiet for a moment as he eyed Reid. Reid fiddled with his fingers and glanced around the small office, uncomfortably.

"I don't need any special protection," Reid told him. Hotch frowned at him.

"Uh, sir?" JJ's head poked in through the door, "We're ready to start the briefing."

"We'll be right there," Hotch told her and she nodded curtly before leaving.

"Morgan, keep an eye on him," Hotch said, referring to Reid.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Reid exclaimed.

Hotch sighed, "There's a possible threat contacting you. I just want you to be safe."

"Fine," Reid grumbled, knowing there was no use in arguing. Hotch nodded and then walked out of his office with Morgan and Reid at his heels.

They made the short walk into the conference room and took their seats. Reid could feel the rest of the team eye him and Morgan, curious as to what they had talked to Hotch about. Hotch nodded at Garcia to start the briefing.

"Well, my pretties, we have three dead," she said and clicked her little remote. The picture of a smiling, brunette woman filled the screen next to a picture of the same woman lying on her side on a dark ground.

"The first victim is thirty-one year old Stefanie Hills. She was last seen at a bookstore she goes to every Tuesday. The next day, police found her body in an alley way three blocks away from the bookstore. She was found completely drained of blood with no other apparent injuries." Garcia said.

"Wait," Reid cut in, "If there were no other injuries, how was she drained of blood?"

Garcia looked at Reid and shrugged, causing her frilly yellow dress to shift, "That, my genius, is a mystery."

"So they have no idea how the UNSUB drained her of blood?" Rossi clarified.

"Yep," Garcia said and then clicked her button again and the screen filled with the picture of a skinny blonde man- no _kid-_ who looked to be no more than twenty.

"The second victim is eighteen year old Steven Farley. He was last seen leaving his school campus and then was found the next day on the side of the road two blocks away from his school. He was found drained of blood the same way Stefanie was." Garcia continued.

"Okay, so this guy is smart," Morgan said, "he's drained them completely of blood and was able to do it without leaving any evidence behind. But what's he doing with it?"

"Do you think he's… consuming it?" Prentiss asked.

"It's a possibility," Hotch said and then gestured for Garcia to continue the briefing. Garcia cleared her throat and clicked the button on the remote again. The picture of a chubby redheaded lady popped up along with a picture of her dead body.

"Forty-seven year old Janice Parks was last seen at the metro station she rode to work every day. She was found the next morning in one of the bathroom stalls in the metro. She was found the same way as the previous two victims." Garcia said.

"Were there any connections you could find through the victims?" Morgan asked.

Garcia shook her head, "Nope, I couldn't find anything connecting them."

"You think they're all victims of opportunity?" Rossi asked.

"Well, that would back up the theory of the UNSUB consuming their blood. He sees them, decides to move in, and then he kills them," Hotch said. Garcia looked particularly disgusted with that statement.

"So, what? This guy's like a vampire?" JJ asked, sarcastically. Everyone expected to hear a brief history on the origination of vampires from Reid, but heard nothing. They glanced over at Reid and noticed him to be staring down at the file in front of him, "reading".

Reid wasn't really listening in on the briefing, he was thinking about the mysterious girl who had approached him this morning. Was she really a threat to him? Would she try to attack him? Was his mom safe? What if-

"Reid?" Reid was brought out of his internal affair by the sound of Hotch's voice.

"Hm?" Reid asked and glanced up at his bosses face. It was then that he noticed everyone was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah… yeah, I was just thinking," Reid said lamely.

"About the case?" Hotch asked. Crap.

"Uh… Not entirely," Reid admitted. Hotch stared at him with knowing eyes.

"So… where are we going for this one?" Reid asked no one in particular to get the attention away from himself.

"Atlanta, Georgia," Rossi answered.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* Did he say <em>Atlanta,<em> ****Georgia? As in the place Reid should avoide? Hmm... Sorry the beginning is boring, it'll get better soon. I hate beginning stories lol  
><strong>

**Please Review!**


	3. Bitten

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews! I deleted the Reid-Morgan fight story because I realized how out of character they were. But fear not! I'm going to rewrite it and (hopefully) they'll be more in character. I'll probably post it sometime this week. I love the idea of a Reid-Morgan fight and I want it too be written good. Anywho (lol I love that word xD), I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own Criminal Minds. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Reid felt his body go rigid. <em>Atlanta, <em>Georgia? Was that what the girl was referring to? Did she know something about the case? Morgan and Hotch were the only ones to see the color drain from Reid's face. They too felt the same panic but contained it better than the young genius did.

"Reid?" JJ asked him with her motherly voice. Reid looked over at her into her concerned eyes. Her voice alerted the rest of the team and now everyone was staring at him.

"Yeah?" he asked her, putting on his best smile. JJ eyed his fake smile for a moment before muttering a "nothing".

"Wheel up in an hour," Hotch said, "Reid, Morgan, can I speak with you?"

Reid glanced at Morgan and then stood up from his chair. He followed the two older men out of the conference room and back down to Hotch's office. Hotch held the door open for the two agents and then shut it securely once they were inside.

"I don't need a babysitter," Reid repeated for the second time that day.

Hotch sighed and looked at him disapprovingly, "Reid, an unknown girl came up to you today and told you Atlanta would be the end of you. And now we have a case in Atlanta. What am I suppose to do?"

"Let me work the case just like any other?" Reid said hopefully. Hotch frowned as did Morgan.

"Reid… I'm going to take you off the case," Hotch said.

"What? No, I'm working this case," Reid said defiantly, "I'll stay with a team member at all times if I have too. People are dying, Hotch, and I'm _not _going to put myself above them. I _have_ to work the case."

Hotch was quite for a moment, deep in thought.

"Fine," Hotch said finally and Reid felt the side of his mouth twitch in a small smile. "_But_," Hotch continued, "You have to be with a team member at all times. No going off on your own, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Reid said.

Hotch gave a curt nod, "Get your Go-Bags ready."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the place?" Reid questioned as he and Morgan got out of the SUV. Hotch had sent them to the first victims dump site. Stefanie Hills was found in an alley way a few blocks from the book store she was last seen at. The book store was a nice, comfy little place with cream colored walls and plush chairs. But the alley not even five minutes away was littered with old beer bottle and cigarettes; it was like a whole different side of town just a little ways away.<p>

Morgan glanced at his phone that Garcia had sent the directions to, "Yeah, this is the place."

Reid grimaced as the smell of body odor and rotten alcohol assaulted his nostrils when he walked up closer to the alley. Morgan followed up behind him and wrinkled his nose.

"Well," Morgan said, "I can see why there weren't any witnesses. I wouldn't want to be wandering around here at night."

"So the UNSUB drops her here out of opportunity? Each dumpsite isn't very far away from the abduction sites," Reid said.

Morgan looked like he was about to add something but was prevented from doing so by the sound of metal clanking. Reflexively, both agents reached for their guns and whipped around to face the direction the sound had came from. They slowly approached the cluster of trash cans at the other side of the alley, hand on their guns.

"Hello?" Morgan called out. Morgan glanced warily at Reid before walking up closer to the trash cans. The cans rattled side-to-side again and Reid jumped. From the angle he was at, Reid could barely make out the outline of a crouching figure through the cans, ready to spring.

"Morgan!" Reid yelled in a warning. But before Morgan could react, the figure launched out and tackled Morgan. Morgan's gun clattered out of his hand and landed on the concrete while he struggled against the man. The man was wearing torn jeans that were in dire need of a washing with an oversized grey hoodie and black boots. His straggly brown hair hung in his face in clumps. He wasn't an overly large man, so Reid was somewhat confused as to how he overpowered Morgan so easily.

The man easily threw Morgan to the side; who banged his side roughly against the wall before crumpling to the ground. The man stood up and turned his murderous glare to Reid, who was still staring in shock at what just happened.

Reid was frozen to the spot. Not because he was afraid (which he was, by the way), but it was the man's eyes that held him in place. They were crimson, blood red; captivating in their own freaky way.

_RUN! _His mind was screaming at him, but his body wouldn't listen to him minds commands. It was as if the man's red eyes were physically holding him there. Not even a second later, the man was within inches of Reid's face.

Reid gasped in surprise at the sudden closeness and raised and shot his gun blindly. The man knocked his gun out of his hands and shoved him against the wall. Reid yelped out when his head connected with the wall, sending waves of pain through his veins.

The man held his arms under Reid's neck, holding him in place. Reid vaguely felt the warmth of blood on the back of his head but his full attention was to the eyes staring intensely into his. The man breathed in deeply through his nose and his eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a blissful sigh.

Reid's heard the faint sounds of Morgan getting up but didn't bring it into attention. The man's eyes met Reid's once more before he bent down and pressed his lips to Reid's neck. Reid stiffened at the unwanted gesture. Suddenly, the man bit down into Reid's neck and, strangely, it didn't hurt.

"HEY!" came the sound of Morgan's protest followed by the sound of a gunshot, but it all sounded far away to Reid's ears. Reid gasped when he felt the man's teeth abruptly pull out of his neck. The pressure of the man's arms released from around his neck and he felt himself fall to the ground. A moment later, he felt a light tap of someone's hands on his cheeks.

Morgan felt a wave of panic wash over him when he saw Reid's thin form fall to the ground. He had shot in the direction of the man to scare him away. The man had immediately let go of Reid and run out of the alley. Morgan had paid him no attention and ran straight to Reid.

Morgan dropped onto his knees and stared at Reid. Blood swirled around the open wound on the side of his neck; creating an intricate pattern against his pale skin. His eyes fluttered close and his body went slack. Morgan lightly tapped Reid on his cheek, careful not to hurt him.

"Reid?" Morgan asked quietly, "C'mon man, open your eyes! HELP! Someone, help!" He shouted in vain in the general direction of the opening of the alley. Reid's eyes fluttered open and his eyes wandered around with a dazed look in them. Morgan heard the sqeeling of tires coming to an abrupt stop followed by the sound of car doors slamming.

"Damnit!" came a male voice. Morgan turned his head to see two people standing there. The first one was the mysterious girl who had approached Reid and Morgan yesterday. Today, she had her white-blonde hair hanging down to her waist with pink skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Next to her was a man who looked to be around thirty with light brown, shaggy hair hanging in his blue eyes. He was wearing regular jeans with a long-sleeved white shirt. He was as tall as Reid but and thin, but not as thin as Reid was.

The two people rushed up to where Reid was lying. Reid's eyes had closed yet again and he moaned in pain.

"What happened?" the male asked Morgan in a serious tone. His voice had a slight Irish accent laced underneath giving him a strange exotic sound.

"This- this guy just came up and bit him," Morgan told him in a rush. Reid let out another moan of pain, except it was now louder.

"He's already transforming," the girl told the man in a rushed voice.

"Hmm..." the man murmured and then glanced around at their surroundings, "We need to get out of this alley."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan demanded. He was getting annoyed at these people talking about his friend like he wasn't there. The two people look at Morgan before glancing at each other. The man appeared to be deep in thought when the sound of sirens neared their location.

"Velvet…" the girl urged with an anxious voice. The man sighed through his nose and then looked back at Morgan.

"We're going to take your friend to someplace secluded. You can come with us if you want but you need to make your decision now. This doesn't make any sense now, but we'll explain later. Now, or you staying or going?" the man asked Morgan in a serious voice.

"Where are you taking him?" Morgan demanded. The man sighed impatiently as the sirens grew louder.

"Are you staying or going?" the man repeated the question. Morgan hesitated. What was he suppose to say? These people were going to take Reid no matter what Morgan said. He looked back down at Reid's pain filled face. Reid let out a groan and his eyes shut tighter.

"_Velvet_…" the girl urged yet again. The sirens were only a few blocks away by now.

"Fine. I'll go," Morgan finally agreed. The man nodded once before moving his longs arms underneath Reid's skinny frame. He lifted Reid up, bridal style, without a problem. Morgan was slightly amazed at how the skinny man lifted Reid up without problem. Sure, Reid was skinny but that kind of weight couldn't be _that_ easy to lift.

"Let's go!" the girl said. The man rushed out of the alley and towards a black SUV, not unlike the ones they used for the BAU. The girl hurried forward and opened the backseat door and moved to let the man set Reid inside.

"Get in the front," the man commanded Morgan. Morgan opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself when he realized the sirens were practically at them. He opened the passenger door and slid into the leather seat.

The man got into the backseat with Reid while the girl climbed into the driver side of the car. The girl sped off just as the sirens turned the corner and Morgan caught a glimpse at the black SUV's that, no doubt, held the rest of his team. The car they were in pulled forward and the girl drove quickly away.

"How long?" she asked. The car was filled with the sound of Reid's ragged breathing and the occasional moan or groan in pain.

"Uh, forty minutes," came the man's reply.

"What's happening to him?" Morgan asked. His voice sounded slightly shaken and he was barely able to hold his hysterics in.

"He's turning into a vampire," the girl answered his question.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! I'm not so sure if Morgan was really in character. That's my weakest point: keeping characters in character. *Sigh* We arn't all perfect. And yes, I made the guys name Velvet. I hope you don't hate it too much lol. I kind of think it sounds cool. <em>Velvet. <em>*Shivers* It just sounds so vampire to me. I dunno, I'm strange xD**

**Please review!**


	4. Awakening

**A/N**

**Ah, I love writing. I dunno why, it's kind of like a stress relief. You know? Like when I'm stressed out, my writing seems better. Is that strange? Yeah, I think so... Anyways, I should warn you that I'm not very creative with vampire names. You're gonna get two vamp names in here and some more in the next chapter. Personally, I love them. But today I asked my friend what she though about the names I came up with and she gave me the look that says 'Seriously? This is the best you could come up with?' Doncha just love friends? Well your gonna get two names here and some more next chapter. I dunno why I'm telling you this, I just feel like talking right now. Er, typing that is. Whatever. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything. All mistakes are my own. Slight language. **

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Reid couldn't really explain how he was feeling. Pain was the only accurate word, really. But that wasn't the whole feeling. He felt as if his insides were being melted down and shifted around. Like his blood was being sucked out of his body and being replaced by liquid fire. Like his bones were breaking but yet repairing themselves at the same time. Like every small part of him was being ripped away and being put back on a second later. It was absolutely the strangest feeling he has ever felt in his whole life.

He could hear the buzz of voices coming from somewhere but he couldn't make out what was being said. All of the words morphed together in a big pile of unintelligible sound. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out in pain. His teeth felt strange against his flesh. They felt harder, shaper, more like a weapon than they had before.

He felt his body being moved and he let a strangled gasp/moan escape his lips. The melted feeling throughout his body slowly started to subside as if he was being pulled back together. Just as the pain started to end, a white hot fire shot through his body.

He couldn't help it. A violent scream ripped its way through his throat. The fire seared its way through his body; everywhere the heat touch, it felt like his body was being put back together. The heat moved up from his legs up through his torso and on up to his head. Burning its way through his mind.

The heat suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a cooling sensation. It was actually rather soothing; feeling like your body was on fire but yet had the feeling of being cooled at the same time. Then the heart was gone. As was the ice. Leaving him in a numbing state. Floating in the dark void of his mind.

The faint voices he had heard were now getting more and more clear.

"-alright," someone had finished saying. It sounded like a female voice. It had sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it before. Was it someone on his team? No. JJ's voice was soothing, motherly. Prentiss' voice was lower, with a more serious tone to it. Garcia's voice was loud and extrovert. But this… this voice was different. It had the same motherly tone to it as JJ's did but not as soothing. It had a teacher's tone, like she was teaching a student a lesson. Again, strangely familiar yet unknown.

"Are you sure? He looks so…" a male voice trailed off. He knew that voice… It belonged to someone close… close… Morgan!

"He should be waking up soon," the female voice said again, "He took on the transformation rather easily. Much more easily than I did when I changed. When I human goes through a transformation, their whole body goes under a dramatic change. The vampire bite is more like a… disease, really. The virus spreads through the body at a rapid rate, killing everything in its path. But, strangely, a second wave of the virus comes through and repairs everything after it. Except when it repairs the body, it adds a special coating over everything. It makes the body stronger, more elite. We can move quicker, our mind works faster, our agility is improved majorly, our bones become like steel, and it's really, really hard to kill one of us. We're not immortal, per se, we can't live forever. We can live a long time, though. Velvet is going on two-hundred and seventy-three this year. They say we can live up to five-hundred but I haven't met one that old"

This girl stopped talking to let Morgan process the information. Reid kept his eyes closed and strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

"So," Morgan began after a long period of silence, "Do you guys, like… drink blood?"

The high-pitched sound of her laugher filled the room.

"Yes, yes we do," the girl said in an amused tone, "Our improved body can't function properly off of regular food. Blood has these certain properties that make our body work properly. Most of us don't kill people, if that's what you getting at, Agent Morgan."

"Morgan, just call me Morgan," Morgan interrupted.

"Morgan," the girl corrected and Reid could practically hear her smile, "We usually get our blood from Blood Banks. Humans donate their blood thinking it's going to the Red Cross of something but really us vampire can go out and buy it to eat. But the donated blood doesn't exactly have the same taste as fresh blood. And a lot of vampires can't afford to buy blood so they do kill people to get the blood that they need. Fresh, human blood is like a drug, Morgan. Once you taste some once, you can never get enough. Velvet has a strict no-biting policy over us. The vampire who bit your friend intended to kill him, not turn him. When a vampire bites a human but doesn't drain them completely of blood, _only_ then is the virus is transferred."

Reid was, to say the least, confused out of his mind. _What in the world were they talking about?_ Vampires were only fictional characters and were sometimes used in ancient religions. But, seriously? Morgan and some mystery girl were having a, pretty serious, conversation about vampires while Reid was passed out in some stranger's house? How did he get here anyway?

He though back to the last thing he remembered. Morgan and him were investigating the dump site and then they were attacked. Attacked? Reid was… bitten… vampire… Oh, god.

Reid felt fear bubble up inside him. He heard himself groan and he blinked his eyes open. He was shocked at first by what he saw. Everything was so… clear. Every color seemed brighter and every little detail seemed more profound.

He was staring up at a dark, sunken in ceiling that looked as if it was going to collapse in at any minute. The room was relatively dark with the only light coming in through a small window on the other side of the room. He couldn't tell if the walls were green or black and the ground was bare concrete.

The air smelt musty like it hasn't been breathed in a long time. He was lying on an old, smelly green couch. The rest of the room was littered with trash and other broken down pieces of furniture. Morgan was sitting in a royal red plush chair and the blonde headed girl who had approached him a few days back was sitting on the floor at his feet.

They were both now staring at him with odd expressions on their face. Morgan looked like a mix between relieved, shocked, and… scared. The girl looked stiff, like she was getting ready to pounce at something. Then he smelt it.

He didn't know what it was he smelt, he just knew he _had _to have it. It smelt kind of like the cookies his mom used to bake him on the days she was lucid. The smell overcame his senses; blocking out everything until he was totally, utterly focused on that one smell.

His senses worked overtime to try to pinpoint where the smell was coming from. His eyes locked on to Morgan. The smell was swirling around his person; in a sweet tornado. He could practically see the pulse of his blood under his dark neck and his mouth watered.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was on the move, his eyes still locked on Morgan. Then he was flying to the side. Something strong was pinning him down onto the dirty floor. Reid looked up into a pair of icey blue eyes.

The man holding him down was around his age with shaggy brown hair hanging in strands over his blue eyes. He had a rather handsome face with a pale complexion. He had a determined expression on his face as he pinned down Reid's wrists above his head.

Without meaning to, Reid's lips curled back into an animalistic snarl. Reid was surprised at first by his fierceness but those feelings were immediately crushed when the sweet smell of Morgan's blood got a thousand times stronger as the beating of his heart became louder.

"Des, get the bags!" the man shouted with his twanged English over his shoulder at the girl who was now standing up behind him. She nodded once before disappearing from the room only a reappear a second later carrying two bags of red liquid.

"Here," the girl said and pressed the cool bag against Reid's lips. He was confused at first as to why this girl was pressing a bag of red liquid against his mouth but before he could stop himself, he bit down through the thin plastic of the bag.

He unconsciously groaned when the cool liquid hit his throat. It didn't taste quiet as sweet as the smell, but it was something. In a matter of seconds, he drained the whole bag. He felt the hands holding his wrists down disappear as another bag was pressed against his lips.

He bit down on the second bag and drained it, too. He pulled the bag out of his mouth and wiped the excess liquid off his chin with the pack of his hand. He propped himself up onto his elbows and groaned as a splitting pain shock through his head.

He squinted though his eyes at the other people in the room. Morgan was standing off in the corner looking considerable shaken; but then again how could Reid blame him? If his best friend tried to eat him, he'd probably be a little scared too. The blonde girl that was referred to as "Des" was standing somewhat in front of Morgan, preparing herself if he decides to strike. For some reason, that gesture sent waves of anger through Reid. What did she think? That he was going to kill Morgan?

_You did try to rip his throat out, _a small voice in his head pointed out and he instantly felt ashamed.

The brunette man who had pinned Reid down before was now sitting back on his heels, staring at Reid with an analyzing expression.

"Who are you? Reid asked and was surprised at how different his voice sounded. It was… smoother. It no longer had that awkward stutter it had before. Strange…

The man cleared his throat, "I'm Velvet." He extended his hand toward Reid while Reid cocked his head to the side and eyed the young man. _Velvet? What kind of name was that?_

Reid eyed his hand warily before shrugging and giving an awkward half-wave, "I don't shake hands."

Velvet's lips twitched slightly as he retracted his bony hand, "I understand."

"Reid?" came a hesitant voice. Reid's eyes moved up to meet Morgan's. Morgan was still looking shaken and Reid could have sworn he jumped when Reid looked at him.

"Hey, Morgan," Reid said with another pathetic half-wave, "What happened? Where are we?"

Velvet decided to answer that one.

"You were attacked," he said in his slight Irish accent, "Des and I came just in time to get you to safety."

The white-blonde girl in front of Morgan smiled at Reid.

"I'm Desdemona," she said, "But you can call me Des or Dessy or whatever."

Normally, Reid would have gone into a full history of the name Desdemona and how it originated from Shakespeare's play but he wasn't really feeling quiet up to it.

"Who are you?" Reid asked them. Velvet and Desdemona glanced at each other and Des fiddled nervously with the hem her black shirt.

"We're vampires," Velvet said, "And so are you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I'll post tomorrow (hopefully)<strong>


	5. Mold and IPhones

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is pretty short 'cause I've been busy with stuff. I'm reeeeaaaalllyyy sorry but I'm going to put a delay on the Morgan-Reid fight story. I'm still rewriting it and it seems to have taken a life of its own. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Reid is probably OC on this chapter 'cause he's a vampire and such :) so, please, don't bash me about characterization. He's meant to be a bit bitchy :D**

**I own nothing. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Reid raised an eyebrow, "Vampires? You expect me to believe that?"<p>

Velvet looked slightly amused, "You don't?"

"You do?" Reid challenged. He felt strangely bold at the moment. In fact, he didn't feel like himself at all. He felt… strong. Like he could do whatever he wanted at this very moment and it would work out perfectly. _Huh, _he wondered to himself, _I wonder if this is what Morgan feels like all the time…_

But, did he? Believe he was a vampire? Of course not… right? He still felt like himself… sort of. Sure his vision was better, he felt more balanced on his own two feet, he knew what to say to people and when to say it, he felt power running through his vein, and he could practically hear everyone else's frantic heartbeat… But that was normal. Right? _Right?_

"Touché," Velvet said as his thin lips curved up in a smile.

Desdemona gave him a sly side smile, "I _told _you to stay away from Atlanta. Why didn't you just heed my warning?"

Reid eyed her a moment before asking, "How did you know this was going to happen."

"Dessy is a seer," Velvet explained, "A seer only comes along every few hundred years or so. They can... sense when a person is going to becaome a vampire. It's all very complicated and this isn't really the time for this particullar conversation."

_Okay, _Reid thought, _they tell me I'm a vampire and now this isn't the 'proper place for this conversation'? Seriously?_

Reid attempted to stand up but as soon as he moved, Velvet crouched into an attack position aimed at Reid. Velvet eyed him like a wild animal that had just escaped its cage, But then again, that was how he felt. Right?

"What?" Reid asked while he remained frozen in a half-standing, half-crouching position.

"Nothing," Velvet said but didn't relax his posture, "It's just new vampires are known to be… shall we say, unpredictable?"

Reid scoffed and stood the rest of the way up; he was really beginning to like this new found confidence.

"Why don't you sit?" Desdemona cut in. Reid's eyes flicked over to where she was standing, her delicate hands gesturing back to the disgusting sofa Reid had woken up on.

"Ah…" Reid eyed the furniture, "I'd rather stand, thank you."

Desdemona looked at the sofa and scrunched her nose, "Yeah, I won't blame you."

Reid's eyes wandered over the where Morgan was standing in the corner. Morgan's eyes hadn't left Reid since he had woken up.

"So…" Reid began slowly, "I would appreciate it if someone would explain to me what is going on."

Velvet and Des were quiet for a moment before Velvet sighed and stood up.

"I think we should go somewhere more… sanitary for this conversation," he said and eyed the nasty room.

"Where are we, anyways?" Reid asked.

Des shrugged, "It was the closest abandon building I could find. We needed to get you someplace secluded just in case the transformation went wrong"

Reid nodded slowly then said with a sarcastic voice, "I should probably call my team and tell them that I'm a vampire now. I think that's something they would want to know."

Velvet shared another look with Des and Reid finally decided that he hates it when they do that.

"We advise you don't do that," Velvet said carefully.

"You…" Reid breathed in confusion, "You… don't _advise _me calling the only people who I seriously care about?"

Des gave him an apologetic smile, "It's… complicated. Why don't we go somewhere nicer so we can have this conversation properly?"

"What about me?" Morgan spoke up for the first time. They all looked over at Morgan who had now moved slightly away from the molded wall and was now looking a little more like his old, cocky self.

Velvet pursed his lips deep in thought before he addressed Des.

"Call Scout," he told her in a voice very similar to the one Hotch used when giving orders, "Tell her what happened, see what she thinks we should do."

Desdemona gave a curt nod as she pulled out a slick IPhone and walked out of the room.

"Who's Scout?" Reid asked as he watched Des leave the room.

"She's another vampire. We're all kind of one big family," Velvet said and flashed a side smile.

The sound of Morgan's groan filled the room, "You guys aren't like the vamps from 'Twilight', are you?"

Velvet laughed, "No. I can assure you we're way more kick-ass than those sparkling idiots."

Desdemona walked back into the room, stuffing her phone back into her pink jean pocket, "Scout said we should take both of them and explain things. She also said we should fly back out to Virginia soon since he's newly turned."

"Um, you guys live in Virginia?" Morgan asked.

Des waved her hand, "Yes, yes. Can we _please_ get out of this dump? I _really_ don't want the smell of this place stuck in my hair."

Velvet nodded, "I know just the place to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. I'll try to update soon, 'kay?<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note!**

***sigh* I have am not quitting this story, I just have some major writer's block with it and I'm focusing on some other things while I'm trying to get my mojo back on with this one. Updates are still on hold but I shall update... eventually. Thank you for sticking with me! :)**


End file.
